The Potion Accident Universe
by perfectships
Summary: What if voldemort had never existed then this is how things would have been and this is the universe where the potion accident takes place
1. Chapter 1

At Godric's hallow

A black haired boy was sleeping with his hand thrown over his eyes when the door to his room opened and a beautiful woman with red hair and emerald green eyes walked into the room and threw open the curtains to the grand windows leading on to the balcony. The boy merely rolled away from the direction of the light and even emitted a tiny snort.

The woman smiled indulgently at him before walking closer to the boy and shaking him gently "Harry wake up dear it's your first day of school and you need to get ready."

The boy Harry just rolled away from her hands "Five more minutes mom"

The woman just shook her head when her son wanted five minutes it usually meant a whole hour before he could get out of the bed

"Fine if you are going to be that way" she mumbled before taking a long piece of wood from her pocket and muttered "Aquamenti"

After which a stream of water poured from the stick right into the boys face

Harry shot bolt upright in bed his messy hair plastered to his head "Mom!" he sputtered "what was that for?!"

Lily Potter looked into the eyes that were so like her own before telling "You are starting your first day of hogwarts today dear and if you want to be ready you should get up now."

"Breakfast will be ready in another five minutes son" she informed him as she left the room

Harry put the glasses on his face after wiping the water from his eyes before a smile of excitement lit his eyes, he was finally going to the school where his parents had studied

With the smile still on his face he went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

10 minutes later he was in the dining hall

"Good morning son" this was from a tall messy haired black man "Are you excited about your first day of school" he asked looking at his son's excited face

"Of course Dad"

"Now son, remember about what I told you girls always fall for the Potter charm"

"James we do not" cried Lily from the kitchen "And stop telling Harry all that rubbish"

Harry rolled his eyes behind his parents back. They were always like this for as long as he could remember and he could bet his last galleon that in another minute or so they will start being mushy

"Aw come on honey I got you anyway didn't I. And what's more important than getting the love of your life"

Trust his father to come up with a sappy line

Harry made a face that his parents couldn't see and his thoughts drifted to his school things that were upstairs in his room

His school things had been bought after he had got his letter and his excited uncle Sirius wanted to buy him his trunk while his uncle Remus had got him a snowy white owl which he had named Hedwig.

As they were having food his uncle Sirius came running in from the floo with a black eye. Lily can I have some of your potion for bruises. "Damn woman can pack a wallop" he muttered

"Sirius watch your language" yelled Lily as she was rummaging in the cupboard for the potion which Sirius asked

Harry saw his father trying to stifle his laughter and shook his head before he resumed eating

"So, little Prongs excited about your first day of school are you" asked Sirius as Lily was applying the white potion over his eyes

"Of course uncle Sirius" said Harry

They were soon joined by Remus and breakfast was a merry affair as usual in the Potter household

At Malfoy Manor

A strange looking creature with green eyes popped into the room where a blond boy was sleeping.

"Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy, you is asking Dobby to tell you when Mistress Malfoy is coming" said the creature trying to awaken the boy

"Sure Dobby thanks. Now go away" he mumbled before turning over in bed and going back to sleep

"Sure Master but don't say that Dobby didn't tell" said the creature before vanishing with a pop

A few moments later an elegant woman with blond hair entered the room and called out "Draco dear wake up" she told him and when he continued to sleep took her wand out and the next moment her son was sitting on the floor

"Mom" he whined but his mother would have none of it "No whining Draco if you want to catch the Hogwarts express on time you will get up now and get ready immediately" she told him before leaving

As Draco lay sprawled out on the floor grumbling about how pushy mothers in general were he suddenly heard his mother's voice "What was that Draco?"

"Nothing Mom. Nothing at all!" he told her before getting up and getting ready while he slowly got excited about getting to go to school

At the Weasley's villa

A small red headed girl ran into her twins room and saw him sleeping with him drooling on the pillows. With a disgusted shake of her head. She started shaking her twin in the hopes of getting him up. No such luck

"Ron wake up! It's our first day at school. Wake up you idiot before mum gets here"

Ron just shook his sisters hand away and told her "Go away Ginny. Bother someone else."

Ginny felt her temper flaring "Ron, if mom gets here you are going to be in big trouble!"

Her brother just snorted and rolled away from her

Ginny got up her face red "Fine. If that's the way you want to be. Get caught by mom for all I care!" before stomping off downstairs

She saw her twin brothers Fred and George having breakfast and smiling her good morning at them she saw her mom bustling about the kitchen and a moment later got a plate piled high with food.

"Thanks mom" she told her mom who smiled back at her and asked her "Where is Ron dear?"

""He's sleeping mom and refuses to get up"

"Is it. Well we will see about that" told her mother before going up

As their mother was climbing up the stairs Fred and George looked at each other and Fred started "Tsk.Tsk. Brother Ron never learns"

"Never get on mom's bad side" this was from George

"On the first day of school" Fred had just finished his sentence when the three of them heard their mother bellowing from up stairs

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU WILL GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT, FINISH YOUR BATH AND BE DOWN IN EXACTLY FIVE MINUTES OR MERLIN HELP ME YOU WILL FEEL THE BUISNESS END OF MY WAND!!" followed by a thud which was undoubtedly Ron falling off his bed.

"Git deserves it" muttered Ginny


	2. Chapter 2

At the Granger Residence

A girl with untamable bushy brown hair shot up in bed, her hair made even bushier than usual due to the fact that she had just woken up and looked at her bedside table. It was 6:00am in her digital clock. It was the day in which she was going to her new school. She looked at the picture beside the one with her and her parents. Like most of the photos around the house this one was also magical though the photos always seemed normal to muggles. She looked at the very old woman who was smiling at her from the frame.

"Well Grams today I am going to my new school" and the photo nodded at her. "I really hope that I can make friends here" the girl missed the shadow that passed over the face of the woman in the photo as she continued to talk "I mean I also hope I get good marks but oh grams one friend isn't too much to ask for is it.

There must be at least someone my age who will like me for who I am won't they. I know you, mom and dad like me but just once a friend of my age will be nice." Then suddenly the girl brightened up "You have always told me that good things come to those who are really happy and wish for it, haven't you grandma? I should get ready and check whether I have packed all my things" So saying the girl shot out of bed and hurried towards the bathroom to get ready for school. Had she looked back she would have seen the single tear that rolled down the cheek of the old woman in the portrait and she would have also noticed the spirit of the same woman hovering above the portrait and whispering "Oh Hermione I really hope that you will find a friend as well. You have been without one long enough" before disappearing

At 6:30 am

A woman with blond curly hair and hazel eyes went to her daughters room to wake her up "Hermione dear it's time to wake up" and heard her daughter reply that she was ready already . She went inside the room only to see her daughter going over one checklist ensuring that she had all of her things

"Mom where's Ruby I really hope that she and Crookshanks can get along"

"Don't worry dear you saw yesterday how well your owl gets along with our kneazle and even then she will be with you at school with you for the entire time that you will be away" waiting for her daughter to tell the real reason that she was blabbering in the morning though she had a strong idea what the reason was

She saw her daughter take a deep breath before rambling on "I have studied all of my textbooks I hope it will be enough I mean you can never know enough about the wizarding world can you Mom"

Emily Granger decided that her daughter had rambled enough and said gently "Hermione dear I know you will do well and even if you do not get the first marks we will not feel bad. Now what is troubling you?"

Her daughter looked at her for a minute and said "But mum I need to excel academically" before getting to her real problem "Ma do you think that I will make friends here. I mean one friend is not too much to ask is it?"

Emily sighed 'Sometimes some kids can be so cruel' she thought before telling her "Don't worry darling I am sure that people at this school won't be as blind as the people at your old one. I mean this is the best wizarding school right"

Hermione nodded vigorously "This is the best school mom and you don't know how happy I was when I got selected. According to education for the magical people Hogwarts is the best school in the world followed by beauxbatons and Drumstrang and it is the biggest school too."she recited as if she had memorized it from a book which as she knew her daughter wasn't very far from the truth

"I know dear but seeing as how your father and I attended beauxbatons ourselves we wouldn't know now would we. But I am sure that the people here would see you for the wonderful person that you are" she told her daughter with a smile and saw her daughter's lower lip tremble before she flung herself at her

Emily heard the muffled "Thanks mom you don't know how much that means to me" since she knew how much it did mean she just nodded and just said "Come for breakfast dear"

And then mother and daughter went for breakfast hand in hand

Pierre Granger looked up at the sound of footsteps from his paper and smiled as he saw the women he loved coming down the stairs his daughter was growing up so fast

"Hello pumpkin where's my good morning hug"

With a laugh she hugged him in the way only she could

The floo flashed green before a man of around 25 with blond hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the fireplace and made his way to the table

"Edward" squealed Hermione before flinging her arms around the figure

The man looked at his sister with a small smile before rubbing her hair in a way that he knew irritated her "So squirt going to school aren't you?"

She nodded before slapping his hand away "Don't muss my hair and most importantly don't call me SQUIRT'

Edward laughed before telling "Sure. Whatever you tell squirt" and heard his sister growl

Emily Granger shook her head. If let on their own she knew her two children could fight all day when, in reality only she knew how possessive they were of each other. Though if she were to even make a mention of it both of them will deny it as if their life depended on it

"Come to breakfast both of you" and saw them come to the table bickering in a way that only siblings could

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her brother before filling her plate

Her infuriating brother just smirked and said "Real mature squirt"

Emily just shook her head and called their attention for the prayer

At the Weasley's Villa

Ginny Weasley woke up with a smile on her face. She was finally going to Hogwarts where her entire family had gone. Well she had to get ready, after all ,the train left at 11:30 and it was already 06:30 am that gave her just enough time to get ready and get to the station on time. She skipped to the bathroom her excitement lending wings to her feet.

At 07:00am she emerged from the bathroom wearing a blue t-shirt the color of her eyes and jeans she then combed her hair till it shone before exiting her room and at the landing she realized that her obvious prat of a brother was most probably snoring away

With a shake of her head she ran to her twin's room and as expected saw him snoring away and drooling over his pillow. With a disgusted shake of her head she tried waking him up only to be rebuffed for her efforts.With her face red ,which indicated her temper she stomped down the stairs and saw her brothers Fred and George who were twins like her and that prat upstairs sitting at the table and wished them good morning

A moment after she wished her mom who was busy in the kitchen she arrived with a plate piled high with food for her. Ginny suddenly had a brainwave and just knew how to get back at her brother for spoiling her mood in the morning when her mom asked about the whereabouts of Ron

"He's sleeping mom and refuses to get up" and was satisfied when her mom immediately went up the stairs and started yelling at Ron and the three of them heard Ron roll out of bed and fall down on the floor

"Git deserves it" she mumbled as her happy mood was slowly restored and didn't notice the look her brothers were passing each other and neither did she know that both of them had the same thought in their heads

'Idiot sould know better than to get on the bad side of either of the women in the family'

At the Lovegoods

A blond haired girl slept through her alarm as she had been unable to sleep till the wee hours of the morning due to her excitement. That girls name was Luna Lovegood


End file.
